Renegade Jackson
by finflame18
Summary: Percy Jackson is seen as the enemy when he is really the hero and is betrayed. He runs away from his once friends and family. He has to face many old enemies as well. Please read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

Renegade Jackson

Chapter 1

Tears of Renegades

**I do not own PJO or HoO. This is fanfiction.**

Deserted, marooned, weak, unfaithful, and betrayal were only a few words to describe Jackson. He was a shadow of his former self now. The once great Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, was betrayed by his friends and family and all the great beings he knew. By only one simple task was this stature put on him. Sick and tired of the world he decided to run away and hide for the rest of his life.

What was this event that caused this? It was for the good of humanity yet evil in his friends' eyes. A task that no one would want to do yet Percy had the courage to do it. Saving the world was his main task. Yet in the eyes of others, he destroyed their lives.

One summer, June sixth to be exact, Tyson, Percy's half-brother was walking along the beaches of Camp Half-Blood, the place that Percy always called home. Yet this wasn't the baby Tyson that Percy met when he was just starting out on his quests. No, this was adult Tyson, at least 22 years old. Bulking in size and strength, he could be your worst nightmare or your best friend.

On that fateful day, Tyson possessed, evil, and angry. He started to stomp out of the ocean, from Poseidon's Palace where he stays, and marching towards the center cabins of the camp. Where were the others you may ask? On that day, there was a meeting on Olympus. The whole camp was called there for a meeting. One that was so dire that the whole camp had to go there. Tyson wasn't invited there for everyone thought that he knew.

Out of nowhere, Tyson starts to smash the cabins at his impressive height of 12 feet. With his bulking body, it was no trouble for him to do so even with the metal cabins. Any witness could notice the red, teary eyes of the grown cyclops. With the cyclops natural state of mind, he was practically an open book. Even a toddler in Tyson's path of rage could sense that they were in trouble.

Yet no one was there, not a creature in sight in the camp. For everyone was at the meeting. All the nymphs, satyrs, campers, gods, and other immortals were out of sight. Even the shady forest that was near the edge of the camp grounds was quiet. Quiet and eerie, any being could sense that something bad was about to happen.

When Tyson was just approaching the last intact cabin, the Zeus Cabin, out of seemingly nowhere, Perseus Jackson appeared. Yet, no one was there with him. It seemed as if he left the meeting early. He was the witness there that could sense the tread and hatred in his half-brother's eyes. He immediately understood what was going on. Yet he wasn't the scared toddler that would just run away. He was the savior of Olympus who approached the cyclops with gracefulness that no one else would be able to compare to.

As Percy was approaching his brother, he could instantly sense a dark aura surrounding his half-brother. The aura was so powerful that Percy could hardly reach to his friend. Tyson was too caught up into the aura that he couldn't sense what or who was around him. His animal like instincts kicked in.

His eyes started to darken, hairs on his back stood up strait, and muscles tense. It was almost like seeing a jaguar before pouncing for its dinner. He started to lose consciousness, withdrawing to whatever the aura was telling him to do.

Tyson started barreling towards the front door to the cabin. Pushing roughly past his half-brother, Tyson only concentrated on the cabin. The first thing that he went towards was the statue of Zeus that still lingered in the cabin even from the days of when Thalia was mortal. He gave the statue a gorilla hug, fastening around it like he was attracted to it by some force. He started to lift the gold statue of the 15 feet tall Zeus. Then he started to swing it around like a heavy baseball bat. Swinging around and around in circles was what the statue was doing. Since being the heaviest item in the cabin, it tore through walls and doors as it arced a path around the angry cyclops.

Just as Percy reached to open the door, the statue of Zeus ripped through the wall beside the door and rippled the handle out of Percy's reach with brushing past him. The phenomenon of strength that the cyclops was showing was so incredible that when the statue brushed Percy's hand, a shockwave a pain went throughout his body.

Rolling back and back tracking, Percy tried to find an opening to his brother. Unfortunately, his brother was too much of a veteran that his body was on autopilot even in his state of mind. The way that the statue was swinging made it impossible for anyone to find an opening. Always changing the way that he swung the statue made it even harder. Tyson would go from swinging it high, to low, to medium, and making a downward swing. The pattern never repeated itself though. The ways that he swung the statue was inconsistent and had no pattern at all.

Although Tyson was had a great amount of experience in battles, his half-brother, Percy, had even more experience. Percy turned on his battle mode, analyzing the way that his friend was fighting. Though, the time and space was very limited for the grown half-blood as Tyson was approaching him with the statue. Even though the cabin was the last intact cabin, there were still debris from the other cabins and even some personal treasures. Yet it seemed like whatever was controlling Tyson new that as well. And it didn't help that Percy was in the path that Tyson was taking.

Yet Percy didn't move. He didn't even think about moving one centimeter. No, he was trying to stop his half-brother as soon as possible. After maybe ten minutes of constant swinging, Percy finally found an opening.

Just as the statue was making a big upward swing, Percy somersaulted into close proximity with his half-brother. Aiming for his chest, he put a hand there trying to calm down. Yet when he touched his friend's body, the sensation of the aura overcame him.

Tyson looked straight into Percy's eyes as Percy was making contact. Though when Percy looked back into the eyes of his friend, instead of seeing the big brown eyes that his half-brother always had, he say eyes that had the darkest shade of brown to black possible with no light what so ever.

That very moment, Percy lost concentration of what his task was. A moment later, the statue that was on the opposite side of Tyson to Percy came barreling towards his chest. Percy's breathe was lost in the wind when he fell backwards towards another destroyed cabin. Though even after a few seconds, Percy was not feeling better.

Images started to appear in his head. First he say him leading an army out of camp towards New York City. Then he saw himself standing alone at what appeared to be Mount Olympus, with thousands of monsters as his side and the audience was filled with weak and dead friends of his. Finally, he say the exact scene he saw when he looked at the fates after defeating Kronos. He saw himself in a casket about to be buried.

Pain and tears came over Percy's emotions as he tried to regain strength. Though it was useless. The images were too powerful for Percy to comprehend. A migraine was starting to erupt in his head. Long lost fears and worries started to haunt Percy's mind again.

But no. Percy was not like this. He stopped his thinking track and started a new one. His half-brother was possessed and he was the only one to stop him. The whole camp was in ruins because of the monster that was controlling Tyson. And soon, the rest of the world could be destroyed.

He snapped himself out of his trance and prepared for the fight of his life. The migraine that was once there turned into anger invigorating Percy. He convinced himself that the images that he saw were only fantasy and not real. He started anew with him mind.

Once again, Tyson wildly swung upward allowing Percy to once again somersault underneath the statue. Though instead of reaching for Tyson's chest, Percy reached for his head, right underneath the eye and another finger on the nose. This time he heard a familiar voice.

"Yes little nephew. Destroy those who want what you love to be destroyed." Then there was silence. At that moment Percy then proceeded in knocking out his friend on the temples. Yet when Tyson dropped to the ground, the voice proceeded. "It's too late grandson. Your little friend has been under my control long enough. When he wakes up, he will proceed with his job and eventually be coming for you."

Percy was shocked. Even more frighten than what he has felt over the years. Could this voice be true? Could his half-brother really be gone? He wanted to believe that it was false that the voice was lying. But no. The demigod instinct that has been with Percy all his life told him that it was true. He could only do one thing. At that moment, Percy ripped out riptide, his trusty sword, out of his pocket in pen form and uncapped it to elongate it into a sword. He then proceeded to stabbing his brother right in the heart while saying "I'm sorry" to those already lifeless eyes of his friend.

Suddenly, everyone else from the meeting, including all of the gods, showed up and witness the seemingly murder of Tyson. Everyone was shocked. Annabeth, Grover, Thalia, and Poseidon mouths were agape, then started to cry, rapidly releasing tears. When all of his closest friends and family started to tear, the rest of the campers and beings stared at Percy.

"Perseus Jackson! How could you do such a thing? Not only did you kill one of your own brethren, yet you destroyed the whole camp. You deserve worse than death!" Zeus shouted.

"Lord Zeus if I may…" Percy started.

"You may close your mother son of Poseidon. You have done enough around here. Fortunately for you, you are much too precious to us for me to do anything." Zeus interrupted.

**Line Break**

From that day on, Percy was ignored by all of camp of all of the beings dwelling in the Mythological world. Whenever he would try to speak to someone, he would either get the evil eye, be ignored, or both. Only the superiors like Chiron, the centaur leader of camp, and Dionysus, the god, would speak to him in a somewhat civilized way.

After trying and trying many times to apologize to his closest friends, they all strayed from him and breaking their friendships. Campers started to ignore him even more not even looking at him sometimes. And he was feeling more depressed than ever.

One day, he overheard Grove and Chiron talking in Chiron's office. It wasn't the full conversation and at the moment, Percy could hardly understand what they were talking about.

"Chiron, I'm starting to really worry about Percy. Even though I'm mad about Tyson, I still don't feel right treating him this way." Grover spoke.

"Grover, you must understand, Percy has a long difficult path in front of him that he has to go through himself. WE must treat him this way so he gets less hurt." Chiron replied.

"But I feel as if he already knows. Something about the way he acted that day seemed very odd …"

"Hush my boy, we are being watched." Chiron ended.

**Lind Break**

The next day, Percy was confronted by Chiron who seemed to want to talk to him.

"Percy, I am worried for you. I know that the past few weeks have been very hard yet I just want you to know that you still have a place here." Chiron said.

Instead of saying anything, Percy just nodded and walked away into his cabin.

That night, when the Harpies who watch over the camp after curfew accidently left an opening, Percy sneaked out of his cabin.

**A/N: Hello guys. This is a new story that I am starting and I might continue with this story and see what I can do. Although I also wanted to say that I will be putting my other story **_**Unknown Secrets **_**on Hiatus of awhile. I just don't have enough motivation and I honestly think that that type of story is too complicated for me as a beginner writer. This story is going to be a little more basic. It is set like five years after **_**The Blood Of Olympus **_**and Percy will not be over powered in this story like he is in the other one. He just going to be regular Percy, with a few modifications of course. I still have to develop the story a little bit more since I've just started this chapter a few days ago. Hope you like it, Please review, I need encouragement. And I finally beat that 2k marker! Thank you.**


	2. Chapter 2

Renegade Jackson

Chapter 2

Lost Souls

**I do not own PJO or HoO**

Percy was just walking out of camp when he heard a scream. The voice sounded like a girl crying out for help. The location of the voice was the forest on the other side of camp from where Percy was standing.

Percy cursed underneath his breathe knowing he would have to try to help the girl whether she was mortal or not. He started debating whether or not to go through camp or go around it. The final decision was to race around the camp.

Even though he knew he didn't belong at the camp anymore, he knew it was right to save the girl and go around. Yet dangerously close to the camp, Percy skirted quickly around the edges of the border.

When Percy finally laid eyes on the girl cowering over to cyclops, he heard the bush behind him move like there was someone else approaching. He cursed when out of the bush a harpy appeared. Just the moment that the harpy spotted Percy, she mad a screeching noise as if calling for her sisters. Percy cursed again and knocked out the harpy on its temples before it could do any more damage.

Percy then focused on the two cyclops towering over the young girl. They were both relaxed as if they thought they had nothing to worry about. Anyone could see the saliva dripping from their mouth. The girl was completely terrified, petrified that she wasn't even breathing. She then passed out from fear.

This is when Percy jumped into action. With his own bear hands, he charged at the two beings. Although a little taller than him, Percy didn't lose confidence. It was an all for nothing situation.

Percy punched the cyclops to his right with a deadly uppercut to the back of the spine. The cyclops being so big didn't pass out immediately, although, it was brought to the attention of the two cyclops that Percy was there. Hurt from the punch, the cyclops backtracked from the source of his pain. His brother covering for him while he was trying to regain his strength.

The unharmed cyclops took out a small axe, small enough for close combat yet big enough for a lot of power. Percy stared at the axe in awe in fear. The axe had a certain aura around it, gold almost.

Distracted by his internal musings, Percy didn't notice the cyclops getting ready to kick him and indeed kicking Percy in the shins, dropping Percy to his knees. The cyclops then proceeded to bring the axe down to try to kill Percy.

When the axe was mere inches from Percy, a somewhat familiar but evil trance came over him. The trance was commanding Percy's body to stay in his spot for the amount of time that the axe would take to end him.

Centimeters away from the axe Percy broke out of the trance and quickly thrust his hand into the air hitting the axe on the side and redirecting it to land at the side of Percy. This made the cyclops wielding the axe fall over out of surprise and tumble to the ground.

Out of nowhere, the first cyclops jumps on Percy giving him a bear hug, trying to squeeze his life out of him. Percy quickly jabbed at the cyclops back in specific locations so that the cyclops would be partially paralyzed. Falling to the ground, the cyclops stood no chance when Percy whipped out riptide and stabbed the cyclops in the chest.

Percy approached the unconscious girl and waved his hand in front of her face while willing the water in the air to brush by her face. Spiraling out of her slumber, the girl awoke feeling weak then proceeding to collapse in Percy's waiting arms.

"Where am I? Who are you? Where are the two monsters?"

Percy gave a small smile, amused by her questioning. He then proceeded to answer by saying "You are at Camp Half-Blood, and there is no need to worry about the monsters. People are coming, I can sense it. Wait here and they'll get you. I have to leave but I wish you luck."

"Thank you but you still didn't answer one of my questions."

Just then, rustling in the bushes could be heard.

Percy was about to leave but stopped when he noticed her blue eyes staring at him. He hesitated to move, and before he could do anything, he blurted "I am Renegade." And left.

***Line Break***

After wandering around the streets of New York City, Bronx to be precise, Percy was starting to get tired and hungry. After defeating to seemingly powerful monsters, Percy's muscles were aching. About at 2 A.M., He then started to look around for a store or restaurant of some sort that would be open at that time of the night.

Fortunately, he came upon a little coffee shop at the corner of two urban streets. When he walked in, he saw what he was expecting, only one employee leaning on the desk in front of him. The person looked absolutely bored out of his mind, probably thinking he wouldn't get any customers.

"Good night, sir. May I get something?" Asked Percy.

Surprising the attendant out of his day dreaming, he replied. "Uh yes, sir. What would you like?"

Percy started wondering then suddenly blurted out "Hazelnut … Lot of cream, no sugar please. Medium size if you may."

"Ok then I'll get for you in just a moment."

The attendant started to walk away and Percy managed to make himself sit down at the counter. Thinking about his upcoming adventures, Percy asked, "How it is having a night shift?"

"It kills you, but you have to do it for survival." The attendant replied grimly.

After finishing his coffee, Percy thanked the attendant and walked out of the building. Suddenly a shriek of a voice could be heard and Percy rushed to see what the cause was.

Turning around the corner, Percy found two more cyclops harassing a boy. For Percy, he was too tired but he quickly dispatched the distracted cyclops. He then found a boy quivering in fear towards the corner of two buildings.

"Don't worry, they are gone. Head south east, you'll find a barn house. Stay there and train." Percy said abruptly.

"Wait who are you?" The young boy asked.

Looking into his eyes to check any feelings, Percy responded saying "Renegade". Yet at the same time, his mind was shouting no. There was a hint of uncertainty in the young boy's eyes.

Too tired to react, Percy started to walk away.

**A/N: Sorry it's been a long time since updating but I'm busy with school; I have a life. Thanks to mrsad7 for being the first reviewer. Need reviews. I know my staries aren't popular and I am sorry for pressuring on review but I really would appreciate more reviews. Hope you liked this chap.**


End file.
